


Una más en la familia

by Portidaz



Series: Ser Gata y Murciélago, un hilo [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Huntress (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz
Summary: El murciélago y la gata por fin formalizan su relación, y de qué manera. Una más llega a la familia, un bebé que promete traer alegrías, llantos y alguna que otra rabieta. Los amigos, los hermanos y sobre todo los padres tendrán que prepararse para la mismísima Helena Wayne Kyle, el último eslabón de la Bat familia. (Sucedido después de los eventos de Batman - Joker War). Primera parte de "Ser Gata y Murciélago, un hilo".
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Ser Gata y Murciélago, un hilo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964812
Kudos: 2





	Una más en la familia

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora al final.

" _ **Una más en la familia"**_

Bruce cogió aire profundamente frente al espejo de su habitación, expulsándolo despacio por la nariz mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa blanca que se había puesto aquella noche. De pronto, alguien lo abrazó por detrás, dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla y sonriéndole a través del espejo.

El hombre la miró, sonriendo también. Selina llevaba un traje negro ajustado, con un corte en el lado que dejaba ver una pierna hasta el muslo cuando andaba y un escote en pico precioso. Todo ello conjuntado con unos pendientes largos, finos, y de color plateado que colgaban de sus orejas.

-...Estás espectacular. -Confesó él, sin parar de mirarla.

-Lo mismo digo, Bat… -Devolvió el cumplido, sonriéndole más. -...Creo que nos hemos arreglado demasiado. Me da a mi que Clark y Lois no se van a arreglar tanto. -Torció la boca, entre divertida y preocupada.

-Qué va...Avisé a Clark de que iba a ser una cena formal, en nuestra casa, pero formal. Al fin y al cabo...la ocasión lo merece. Y siendo sinceros, la mansión era la única capaz de brindarnos la intimidad que necesitamos. -Asintió, alzando una mano y señalando la casa.

-...Supongo que tienes razón. -Bajó los ojos hasta su abdomen totalmente plano, acariciándose el vientre y volviéndolo a mirar. -¿Serán los primeros en saberlo, a parte de nosotros? -

-Sí...se lo comunicaré a los robin...en unos días. -Contestó Bruce, desviando la mirada y terminando de abrocharse los últimos botones.

-Bueno, tampoco hay prisa. -Se encogió de hombros ella, separándose de él y sentándose en la cama. -¿Se lo cuento yo o prefieres contárselo tú? -Preguntó con cierta diversión. No quería admitirlo...pero le hacía mucha ilusión.

Bruce la miró unos segundos, sonriendo. Luego, emitió una pequeña risa.

-...Si quieres decirlo tú, te cedo la exclusiva. Y no te preocupes, Lois no dirá nada a nadie… -Negó con la cabeza. Se giró hacia ella, acercándose hasta ponerse en frente. Le cogió las manos, besándolas con cuidado.

-Sé que no dirá nada...Lois es una buena amiga. Y Clark también lo es. Merecen ser los primeros. -Miró a Bruce con cariño, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo. Movió las manos hasta empezar a acariciarle las mejillas. -...Creo que notarán algo cuando todos os sirváis vino y...yo me sirva una buena copa de refrescante y sana agua. -Suspiró, con una sonrisa tonta.

-Lo son… -Bruce se rió levemente. -...Ya te dije que yo también dejaría el alcohol. Y hasta ahora lo he cumplido. Ni una gota...ni siquiera en las galas. -Alzó las manos, jurándoselo.

-Qué considerado por tu parte...pero aunque hagas eso… -Resopló, cansada. Se levantó y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. -La única que tendrá dolores y malestar seré yo dentro de unos meses… -Le dijo antes de cogerlo de la mano y llevarlo a la planta de abajo para empezar a poner la mesa.

Bruce abrió la puerta de la entrada, dejando ver a Lois y Clark. Ella llevaba un vestido por debajo de la rodilla con estampado azul, junto con un escote recto que dejaba ver sus hombros y clavículas. Clark llevaba un traje sencillo negro, junto con una camisa en el mismo tono de azul; y, cómo no, sus gafas de pasta negras.

-¡Bruce! -Lo saludó Lois, sonriendo y dándole un abrazo.

-Lois, Clark...Bienvenidos. -Sonrió ligeramente Bruce, devolviéndole el abrazo y apartándose de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

-Buenas noches, Bruce...Gracias por invitarnos. -Agradeció Clark, estrechándole la mano. -Oh y...sé que te lo dije pero… -Clark desvió la mirada, compungiendo el rostro. -...Siento lo de Alfred, amigo...De verdad que lo siento. -Asintió despacio, mirándole y estrechándole más fuerte la mano para darle ánimos.

-Sí, Bruce...Lo sentimos enormemente. -Coincidió Lois, acariciándole el antebrazo con suavidad.

-Oh… -Bruce entornó los ojos, desviando la mirada también. -Gracias...Significa mucho que estéis aquí hoy...es lo que él hubiera querido. -Sonrió débilmente. -Es justamente lo que hubiera querido… -Repitió, tragando saliva y cerrando la puerta para sobreponerse a las ganas de derrumbarse allí mismo.

No. Esa noche no era para venirse abajo. Esa noche era para celebrar algo muy especial. Era para festejar algo importante. Para volver a ver a sus amigos y pasar una velada especial y en paz. Ya tendría tiempo para llorar...si es que no había llorado ya lo suficiente.

Sonrió, o más bien se obligó a sonreír radiante, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer en las galas. Señaló hacia adentro y empezó a andar.

-Acompañadme por aquí, por favor...Selina debe estar acabando de preparar la mesa… -Asintió, mirándolos de reojo.

-Vaya...debe ser muy especial si habéis preparado el comedor grande y todo. -Dijo Lois emocionada, riéndose divertida.

-Sí, hemos debatido lo que podía ser de camino aquí pero...bueno, seguramente no habremos acertado. -Clark se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-Falta poco para que os lo contemos. -Asintió despacio Bruce, sonriendo también.

Al pasar al salón, Selina alzó la mirada para verlos. Lois y ella se miraron llenas de felicidad y corrieron para abrazarse con fuerza.

-¡Lois, cuánto tiempo! -Gritó Selina, riéndose después como si fueran dos adolescentes.

-¡Selina, tía! ¡Estás más morena! ¡Déjame verte bien! -Pidió ella, separándose para mirarla de arriba a abajo. -Menudo vestido...ojalá pudiera yo llevar cosas así de bien. -Suspiró profundamente, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Quién dice que no puedes? -Alzó una ceja sugerente. -...Tengo varios parecidos arriba, luego podemos subir y te pruebas alguno… -Propuso divertida, mirando hacia la planta de arriba.

-¿De verdad? -Lois abrió los ojos como platos, para luego saltar varias veces. -Sí, sí, sí...me parece muy bien...Y así ya me cuentas qué tal os ha ido en esa luna de miel en la playa… -Susurró pícaramente, dándole pequeños codazos a la otra mientras entornaba los ojos y sonreía.

-Vale… -Selina se rió también entre dientes, mordiéndose el labio.

Bruce y Clark se miraron de reojo en silencio, carraspeando incómodos y yendo a la cocina para empezar a servir la cena. Cuando llegaron, había varias cajas del catering dispuestas sobre la mesa, listas para servir.

-No tenías que haberte gastado tanto dinero, Bruce...Este sitio es caro. -Espetó Clark, arrugando la cara al ver el logotipo del restaurante en las cajas y abriendo una para servir los platos.

-No es nada, Clark...Además, quería invitaros. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no quedábamos, desde aquel día en la feria, y...lo necesitábamos. Han pasado demasiadas cosas desde entonces. Ya ves la ilusión que le ha hecho a Selina ver de nuevo a Lois. -Asintió sonriendo, pasándole platos para colocar las raciones.

-Sí, eso sí… -Admitió en voz baja. -Me alegra ver que has podido con todo esto, Bruce...Eres muy fuerte y valiente por hacer lo que has hecho, de verdad. Sé que Alfred estaría orgulloso de ti. Todos lo estamos, en realidad. -Confesó, sonriéndole.

-...No ha sido nada, Clark. Hice solo lo que tenía que hacer, ni más ni menos. -Negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Eso no quita que estemos agradecidos contigo, amigo. -Sonrió, sin restarle una pizca de ilusión.

-...Gracias, Clark. -Contestó con el tono más bajo de lo normal.

Clark le sonrió radiante, acariciándole la espalda después.

-Llevemos esto a la mesa...van a empezar a quejarse si no vamos ya para allá. -Comentó divertido.

-Oh, ¿qué me vas a contar? -Preguntó Bruce, asintiendo mientras cogía varios platos.

-Y luego volvimos a la habitación y… -Selina calló, mordiéndose el labio pícara y mirando a Bruce con ojos brillantes. Este bajó la mirada, sonrojado levemente y dando un sorbo a la copa de agua.

Lois se rió divertida por todas esas historias y escenas locamente melosas que raramente escuchaba en su entorno de niños, periódicos y noticias. Ladeó la cabeza, dejando de reírse poco a poco. Torció la boca y desvió la mirada, pensativa. Mentiría si dijera que no había visto cómo Bruce y Selina bebían agua. Lejos de estar contrariada...sabía perfectamente por qué era. Y no podía estar más feliz. Se mordió la mejilla por dentro, alzando la mirada hacia el techo para no llorar de pura alegría. No se lo esperaba, claro que no, pero era una noticia tan bonita...Ellos necesitaban algo así.

De pronto, Clark le agarró la mano, sonriéndole. Lois lo miró, sonriendo levemente también. Agarró su copa y dio un pequeño sorbo al vino. Su marido no tenía ni idea...Ahogó una risa leve, pues debería de haber sido el primero en saberlo. Debería estar escuchando los latidos del feto. Selina debía estar embarazada desde hace poco, el suficiente para hacerlo oficial. ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que esta para decírselo?

Sonrió más al pensar que iban a ser los primeros en saberlo. Eran importantes para ellos. Claramente los otros hijos de Bruce ya lo sabrían pero...del grupo de héroes, iban a ser los primeros en enterarse de tal noticia. Apretó la mano de su marido con fuerza, emitiendo una pequeña risa.

Clark la miró atento y curioso a través de las gafas. Algo pasaba...algo que no estaba llegando a captar del todo.

-Voy a por un café, ¿quieres algo, Cat? -Preguntó amablemente Bruce, mirándola sonriente.

-Mh… -Los ojos de la gata rodaron pensativos, sonrió dulcemente y asintió. -¿Quedan fresas? Me apetecen fresas con nata… -Le agarró las dos manos al hombre, sonriéndole más.

-Quedaban unas pocas sí, ahora vuelvo. -Concedió él, bajando la cabeza para besarla castamente en los labios.

Después, dio media vuelta y desapareció por el arco de la puerta. Selina volvió la cabeza a la mesa, dando un sorbo de agua. Sintió la mirada inquisitiva y escéptica de su amiga sobre ella, fulminándola con los ojos. Arrugó el ceño y desvió los ojos hacia Lois.

-Y, ¿qué tal Jon? Hace mucho que no lo veo por Gotham...Hace mucho que Gotham no está para muchas visitas, ¿no? Suerte que todo ha terminado ya… -Comentó fingiendo tranquilidad la gata, sonriendo débilmente.

Estaba nerviosa. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Quería contarles ya que estaba embarazada pero...no tenía la fuerza suficiente, y le daba un poco de vergüenza. No sería una madre joven y fuerte como lo era Lois.

-Bueno, ya sabes como es...Se fue con la legión de súper héroes hace unos meses y ahí sigue. De vez en cuando hablamos con él, está bien. Es todo lo que quieres, ¿no? Que tus hijos sean felices… -Dijo despacio, bajando la cabeza y alzando las cejas.

Selina dio un respingo mal fingido, desviando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo, supongo que es lo único que quieres… -Selina emitió una risa nerviosa, esa que muy raramente tenía que emitir, y Lois la imitó riéndose de forma lenta y casi sin fuerza; pues sus sospechas se acababan de hacer realidad.

Clark permaneció en silencio, arrugando la cara y mirando a las dos mujeres como en un partido de tenis. ¿Qué se traía entre manos su mujer ahora? Tenía algo que ver con el tema de los hijos...o tal vez tenía que ver con ser un héroe o un villano. Creía que ese tema ya estaba más que cerrado, ahora que Selina había afianzado su posición junto a Bruce. Tal vez no. Frunció el ceño, totalmente confuso, mirando el mantel de la mesa, pensativo.

El padre por quinta vez en su vida volvió a aparecer por la puerta, con una taza y un bol de cristal en su mano. La gata se relamió mientras cogía el bol repleto de fresas con nata. Cogió una fresa y la mordió sonriéndole al murciélago. Este le sonrió de vuelta, sentándose en su silla. Lois los miró enternecida, con renovadas ganas de llorar. Era como verlos casarse...Deseaba tanto ver esa imagen algún día. Selina y Bruce se merecían toda la felicidad del universo.

-¿Vosotros queréis algo más? No os he preguntado. -Dijo sorprendido Bruce, mirando a sus invitados.

-No, no queremos nada, Bruce. Muchísimas gracias. Yo sigo con la tarta y a Clark todavía le queda helado. -Contestó sonriente la mujer, dando unas palmadas en la mano de su marido quien asintió alzando una cucharada con un poco de helado, metiéndosela en la boca después.

Selina cogió aire profundamente, soltándolo después. Miró a Bruce indecisa, y este le sonrió tranquilo, asintiendo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decir. La mujer giró la cabeza, acomodándose en la silla y mordiéndose el labio.

-En realidad...hay una razón por la que os hemos llamado hoy, chicos. -Empezó a decir, reuniendo fuerzas.

El chico de granja la miró sorprendido, alzando las cejas. Su mujer, por su parte, juntó las manos y sonrió radiante, a punto de estallar de la felicidad. Selina la miró, sonriendo.

-Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?… -Preguntó soltando una carcajada corta, levantándose de la mesa y yendo hasta donde estaba la otra.

-Sí...¡Ay dios, sí! -Terminó gritando Lois emocionada, levantándose también y estrechándola entre sus brazos. Las dos rieron y rieron, y Selina se esforzó fuertemente, pero terminó derramando una lágrima.

Clark las miró con su mandíbula cayendo ligeramente, sonriendo levemente sin entender nada todavía. Miró a su amigo, quien tenía los ojos clavados en la gata. Nunca había visto los ojos de Bruce brillar tanto desde que lo conocía...Nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma. Oía el corazón del murciélago latir tan fuerte que creía que se le saldría por la boca.

-No entiendo, cariño, ¿qué...qué pasa, Selina? -Preguntó inocentemente Superman, ladeando la cabeza.

Selina se giró, separándose levemente de Lois, miró a Clark y se limpió las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos. Bajó las manos hasta su vientre, abrazándose así misma.

-...Estoy embarazada. Vamos...vamos a ser papás. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a Bruce y riéndose tontamente.

Clark desorbitó los ojos, mirando totalmente sorprendido a la mujer. Bajó los ojos hasta el vientre de la mujer, donde una pequeña vida se empezaba a formar. Hasta empezó a oír su latido, perfectamente compaginado con el de su madre. Lois gritó otra vez, abrazando de nuevo a la gata y restregando la mejilla contra la de ella. Esta última volvió a reír, abrazándola del cuello feliz.

Superman movió los ojos hasta el orgulloso hombre que miraba a su ahora mujer, y sonrió de la manera más sincera que podía.

-Enhorabuena, Bruce...Enhorabuena a los dos. -Asintió despacio, sonriendo más si cabía.

Y entonces, algo completamente inhóspito sucedió.

El murciélago se levantó y fue hasta su amigo, que se levantó con la intención de estrecharle la mano. Y cual fue su sorpresa, cuando Bruce lo envolvió en sus brazos, pegándolo a él como nunca había hecho en todos esos años de amistad indefinida. Clark pestañeó varias veces, quedándose petrificado por unos segundos, casi temblando en mitad del comedor.

-...Clark, abrázame, voy a ser padre por quinta vez en mi vida… -Le susurró Bruce, sonriendo divertido al ver que el otro no reaccionaba.

Clark dio un pequeño respingo, y después sus brazos rodearon al otro, abrazándolo completamente. Lo estrechó en sus brazos y sonrió feliz.

-Felicidades, Bruce...Muchas felicidades. -Le dijo desde el corazón, asintiendo sobre su hombro.

-Gracias, amigo. Muchas gracias. -Contestó el murciélago en tono bajo, con los gritos y las risas de las mujeres de fondo.

-Este te queda fantástico, Lois… -Dijo sonriente Selina, sentada en su cama de matrimonio que compartía con Bruce, mirando a la otra, que se miraba en el espejo de suelo de la habitación.

La periodista torció la boca, con un vestido morado ajustado y de seda con bordados negros. Tenía un escote con forma de corazón y los hombros al aire, además, era corto. Tal vez demasiado corto para Lois. Y luego estaban los tacones negros. Oh, qué tacones. Eran de aguja, con las puntas y las hebillas doradas, que estaba segura de que eran de oro perteneciendo a la mejor ladrona del mundo. Y era raro, porque a pesar de ser uno de los tacones más altos que se había probado en su vida, eran extremadamente cómodos, como llevar deportivas.

-No lo sé...es un poco...corto. -Acabó diciendo, arrugando el ceño y sonrojándose levemente.

-Qué va. -Manifestó con un movimiento de la mano, sonriendo divertida. -Deberías llevártelo. Eso y un conjunto de lencería...ahora que estáis solos el boy scout y tú… -Insinuó alzando las cejas sugerente.

-¡Selina! -Le regañó llena de pudor la otra, sonrojándose como un tomate y girándose para mirarla. La gata se encogió de hombros sin verle el problema. -...¿Crees que le gustaría? -Preguntó en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando de hacer una travesura.

-¿El qué? ¿Aparecer con un vestido despampanante y que cuando te lo quite tengas un conjunto de lencería roja que esté tan caliente como tú lo estarás?...Sí, creo que le gustará. Bastante. -Admitió rodando los ojos, sonriéndole pícaramente después.

-¿Roja?… -Preguntó tapándose la boca Lois. Se mordió el labio, mirando hacia la puerta y sonriendo. -No sé...es que, es tuyo y no quiero que te sientas mal o… -Arrugó la cara insegura.

-Lois. -Le acalló la otra, poniéndole un dedo en los labios y frunciendo el ceño. Lois la miró sorprendida. -Somos amigas. Lo más cercano a una mejor amiga que voy a tener nunca...Y voy a vivir en esta mansión el resto de mi vida, cielo. Te pido por favor que te quedes con esto. De hecho, iremos a comprar más cosas como estas en el futuro. Futuro cercano… -Sonrió divertida, alzando las cejas varias veces.

-...No sabes cuanto te quiero ahora mismo. -Confesó Lois, sonriéndole feliz.

-Claro que lo sé, yo siento lo mismo por ti. Y te lo dice alguien con las hormonas por las nubes… -Se rió Selina, sin muchas ganas, suspirando después. Lois la vio tumbarse boca arriba en la gran cama, perfectamente hecha. -...Espero que pueda seguir llevando esas cosas después de dar a luz. Voy a estar horrible...voy a parecer una vaca. -Se lamentó en voz alta la mujer, tapándose la cara.

-Ay dios es verdad, vas a engordar… -Contestó la periodista, mirándola impresionada y sentándose al final de la cama. La gata apartó la mano de su cara, mirándola mal y con el ceño fruncido. -¡Quiero decir que...te va a humanizar mucho! Chica, es deprimente verte saltar por las azoteas enfundada en ese traje de cuero negro. Esos saltos, esas piruetas...las curvas que te hace el uniforme de Catwoman. Eres mi heroína. -Se mordió el labio sonriéndole. -Es envidia sana, lo juro. -Le dijo cruzando los dedos.

Selina acabó sonriéndole, rodando los ojos y mirando hacia el techo, resoplando.

-Bruce quiere que abandone a Catwoman unos meses...sobre todo los últimos de gestación. -Espetó notablemente contraria a la idea, desviando la mirada.

-...Oh vamos, hasta yo sé que no le harás caso. -Lois le sonrió divertida, entornando los ojos. -No hay quien te ate, Selina...Y menos Bruce, haces lo que quieres con él. -

-Supongo, pero… -La mujer ahogó un suspiro. -Él ha tenido ya a cuatro hijos, Lois. Y yo soy madre primeriza...quiero hacerle caso en todo lo que pueda. No quiero cagarla. No quiero ser mala madre. No quiero...defraudarle. -Terminó diciendo con cierto miedo, refiriéndose al murciélago.

-Ah, no. ¡Aquí tengo que ser yo quien te calle, guapa! -Le regañó Lois, poniendo los brazos en jarras y frunciendo el ceño. -Tú vas a ser una madre feroz y valiente. ¡Vas a ser la mejor madre de todo el mundo, y vas a criar a tu bebé junto a uno de los hombres más buenos que tenemos en este planeta! ¡Así que alegra esa cara, sonríe y dalo todo! ¿Me has oído? -Preguntó con tono autoritario, fulminándola con sus ojos violetas.

Selina se sentó en la cama deprisa, mirándola seria y asintiendo despacio tragando saliva, con una sonrisa pequeña asomando en la comisura de sus labios.

-Bien. -Sonrió Lois, abandonando su expresión dura.

-...Tienes que enseñarme a regañar así. -Le pidió Selina agarrándole una mano, ladeando la cabeza.

Lois se rió ligeramente, divertida con su petición.

-Tú me enseñas esto… -Contestó señalándose el provocativo vestido. -...Y yo te enseño a regañar y el arte de ser madre. -Terminó diciendo acercando el meñique a ella.

Selina bajó los ojos, entrecruzando su meñique con el de la otra y alzándolo y bajándolo en el aire varias veces.

-Trato hecho. -Pactó divertida la gata.

Los hombres estaban en la biblioteca de la casa, sentados en los sillones y mirando al fuego chisporrotear en silencio delante de ellos. El propietario de la casa dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua, aunque el vaso estaba pensado para whisky o algo por el estilo.

-...Debí haberme olido algo cuando nosotros bebíamos vino y vosotros agua. -Dijo Clark sonrojándose levemente por su despiste, riéndose avergonzado.

-Sinceramente, pensaba que oirías los latidos del bebé nada más entrar por la puerta. Me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho. -Señaló curioso Bruce, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

Este sintió cómo el comentario se le clavaba en el pecho, doliendo ligeramente. Sí, tal vez relajaba sus sentidos cuando estaba con amigos...pero lo hacía sin querer. ¿Para qué va a estar pendiente de todo y todos?

-Bueno, el caso es que viene sano...y tendrá unos padres geniales. -Sonrió Clark, completamente feliz por su amigo.

Bruce sonrió levemente, dejando de hacerlo a los pocos segundos. Clark frunció el ceño preocupado por esto último, se inclinó hacia delante, mirando fijamente a Bruce.

-...Viene sano, te lo juro. Lo, lo he visto con los rayos equis y está perfectamente bien, Bruce, no pasa nada, no hace falta… -Intentó explicar deprisa el periodista, alzando una ceja.

-No, no es eso. Sé perfectamente que el bebé está bien. Es solo que… -Miró de reojo a Clark, suspirando y bajando la mirada. -...Nunca he criado a un bebé. -Dijo bajando la voz, denotando preocupación.

Clark alzó las cejas sin creerse lo que oía. Su barbilla cayó y cerró varias veces, buscando lo que decir. Cogió aire y puso una mano sobre el brazo del sillón de su amigo.

-Bruce, has criado a cuatro hijos maravillosos...Sí, tienen sus cosas, pero como todos. ¿Te crees que fue fácil para Lois y para mí criar a Jon? -Preguntó riéndose, recordando aquellos tiempos. -Fue...un auténtico desastre al principio. -Confesó mordiéndose el labio y arrugando el ceño.

Bruce lo observó en silencio, torciendo la boca.

-No sabíamos qué hacer cuando lloraba...Recuerdo una noche de madrugada, en la que me tuve que llevar a Jon a dar un paseo por el cielo nocturno. -Memorizó mirando fijamente a Bruce, viendo cómo este dejaba ver su miedo en el fondo de su mirada. -...Recuerdo mecerlo suavemente mientras se calmaba poco a poco mirando las estrellas. -Se rió divertido al recordarlo, asintiendo despacio. -Casi siempre acabábamos en la granja de mis padres...A Jon le encantaba acariciar el trigo mientras estaba en mis brazos. Eso sí, tenía que ser a las dos de la madrugada. -Añadió al final, articulando una sonrisa cansada.

Bruce emitió una risa sorda, sonriendo también.

-...Es solo que...los chicos llegaron a mi vida ya mayores, Clark. Damian tenía ocho cuando lo conocí, y era el niño más pequeño que había llegado a mi vida. Pero...esta vez será un bebé. ¿Sabes lo delicados que son los bebés? -Preguntó arrugando la frente, como si no fuera obvio, haciendo reír al otro con ternura. -Hay que estar continuamente vigilándolos, dándoles de comer, cambiándoles los pañales, teniendo cuidado… -Relató con voz casi temblorosa.

-Bruce...Bruce, Bruce… -Lo llamó negando con la cabeza, captando su atención. -Tú eres Batman, amigo mío. -Le dijo con tono calmado. -No conozco a alguien más precavido y responsable que tú, Bruce...Serás un padre maravilloso. -Asintió despacio, sonriendo. -Ya eres un padre maravilloso. -Rectificó alzando las cejas. -Ahora, lo serás con otro hijo o hija más...y con alguien a tu lado. -Añadió sonriendo más.

-…Selina será una madre perfecta. -Espetó Bruce, suspirando como si hablara en sueños, totalmente encandilado con la idea.

-Los dos seréis unos padres perfectos, Bruce. Y no lo digo por quedar bien, sabes que no te puedo mentir… -Se encogió de hombros, riéndose divertido para relajar un poco al otro.

-...Vosotros también sois unos buenos padres, Clark. Habéis criado a Jon muy bien. -Comentó sincero Bruce, asintiendo.

-Oh...Gracias, Bruce, significa mucho. -Clark desvió la mirada, sonrojándose levemente.

El murciélago nunca le otorgaba cumplidos, y menos tan directos, así que tenía que estar locamente enamorado y feliz.

Lois se rió levemente, desviando la mirada hacia la cómoda de la habitación, donde reposaba el arma principal de la gata, además de sus uñas. La mujer se levantó y andó hasta el mueble, agarrando el látigo largo y negro entre sus manos, mirándolo ligeramente emocionada. Selina la contempló en silencio, sonriendo ligeramente y sentada en la cama.

-¿Es el látigo que usas allí afuera? -Preguntó girándose para mirarla, con cierta expectación.

-...Sí. -Asintió Selina, riéndose por el tono de la mujer. -¿Por qué? ¿Quieres probarlo? -Alzó una ceja, ladeando la cabeza.

-Eh...¡No, claro que no! -Dijo en tono alto y pudoroso Lois, sonrojándose hasta las orejas y apartando el látigo de ella. -No creo que le pudiera hacer nada a Clark, de todas maneras y… -Empezó a explicar, encogiéndose de hombros incómoda.

-No decía con Clark, Lois...Decía con algún objeto, probar a romper desde la distancia. -Contestó Selina, arrugando la cara y sonriendo.

-Ah...Claro, claro, podríamos hacer eso… -Lois bajó los ojos, con sus mejillas ardiendo más fuertemente mientras la escena se hacía más vívida en su cabeza.

-...¿En qué pensabas, pervertida? -Preguntó divertida la gata, sonriendo y andando hasta ella.

-¡En nada! En...en nada. -Tragó saliva, tapándose la cara muerta de vergüenza y suspirando.

-En nada… -Repitió Selina cogiendo el látigo y recogiéndolo en su mano.

Lois la miró de reojo, torciendo la boca y a la espera de que ella hiciera algún truco guay con el arma.

-...¿Alguna vez lo has probado con…? -Preguntó la periodista en voz muy baja, acercándose a la cara de la otra, hizo una seña con los ojos, indicando que se refería a Bruce. -O bueno, ¿alguna vez lo has probado con alguien?… -

Selina pudo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la otra y se mordió el labio para evitar reírse. Cerró los ojos y ahogó un suspiro, empezando a alejarse y saliendo por el pasillo. Lois aceleró el pasó para ponerse a su lado.

-Todo el que ha experimentado mi látigo se lo merecía, si es lo que quieres saber… -Le contestó con ojos brillantes y traviesos, como los de un auténtico gato; mirándola a través de las pestañas. Lois alzó las cejas todo lo que podía y una sonrisa incrédula se instauró en su rostro. -...Aunque a Bruce no le van mucho estas cosas. Usamos otros métodos. -Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Otros métodos?… -Preguntó muerta de curiosidad, sintiéndose una chica de quince años de nuevo, hablando de chicos y cosas perversas.

Selina era como esa chica guay, mayor y misteriosa del instituto que sale con el chico taciturno e inteligente, presidente del alumnado. Lois se consideraba así misma como aquella chica que lideraba el grupo de periodistas del periódico del instituto...y que era novia del capitán de fútbol americano.

-...No solo yo tengo juguetes, Batman también. -Dijo en un susurro Selina, bajando las escaleras y sonriéndole. Ante la mirada traviesa de la otra, Selina rodó los ojos, sonriendo más. -Bat Esposas. -Confesó al final, suspirando.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! -Festejó Lois, riéndose entre dientes y abrazando del brazo a Selina.

Esta última se rió también por su reacción, negando despacio con la cabeza.

-Espero que no hagas un especial de todo esto en tu periódico, señora periodista. -Comentó con cierto sarcasmo, mirándola de reojo.

-Oh, no no, esto es solo para mí, tranquila. -Aseguró Lois, asintiendo. -¿Dónde vamos, por cierto? -Alzó una ceja.

-Voy a mostrarte que esto no es un juguete…He desgarrado la piel de muchos con esto. Y muchas. -Dijo mientras empujaba la puerta de la biblioteca y pasaba seguida de la reportera.

Los hombres conversaban tranquilos, ajenos a lo que se les venía encima. El millonario que estuvo a punto de perderlo todo en la guerra con el príncipe payaso del crimen movía su mano con el vaso de cristal en la mano, inclinado hacia atrás en el sillón.

Selina desenvolvió el látigo, y con un movimiento hacia atrás y un potente contra movimiento hacia delante, el cuero golpeó el aire y chocó fuertemente contra el vaso entre las manos de Bruce, arrebatándoselo de un plumazo y tirándolo al suelo con fuerza. Este dio un respingo apartando la mano y mirando hacia atrás en tensión. Superman desencajó la cara, mirando en señal del peligro a las mujeres que les sonreían de vuelta.

-...¡Eso ha sido una auténtica pasada! -Exclamó Lois, aplaudiendo efusivamente a la gata y asintiendo deprisa, como si hubiera sido un truco de magia.

Selina sonrió, ligeramente sonrojada por su ovación. Bruce y Clark se miraron confusos, y el primero frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin llegar a entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Déjame a mí, por favor, déjame! -Pidió Lois agarrando el látigo.

-¡No, no, no! Ya han sido suficientes emociones, por hoy, ¿eh? -Dijo deprisa Clark ligeramente pálido, dejando rápidamente el vaso que tenía en la mesa auxiliar y riéndose nervioso.

Sabía que Selina no le iba a dar a nadie con eso sin querer, y menos a Bruce...Pero su mujer nunca había tenido en sus manos algo así, y le aterraba la sola idea de que lo cogiera. Sabía de sobra que no le haría daño pero...sería algo más psicológico.

Lois torció la boca, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Selina.

-Tranquila, ya te enseñaré un día de estos...Iremos de compras y luego practicaremos un poco. -Le dijo sonriente Selina. Luego miró a Clark, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Es que no tienes nada que decirle? -Preguntó escéptica, achicando los ojos.

El periodista dio un respingo, mirando a Lois. Se sonrojó levemente y arrugó la cara.

-Estás...estás increíble. -Asintió, con sus gafas de pasta negra cayendo ligeramente y sonriendo.

Lois sonrió emocionada, bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose también. Fue hasta Clark y lo besó castamente en los labios, abrazándolo después.

-Selina me ha dejado este vestido. -Le dijo en voz baja.

-No, Selina te ha regalado ese vestido. Una cosa más que te llevarás cuando os vayáis. -Se rió pícaramente la gata, sentándose en el regazo del murciélago. -Tomadlo como un regalo...por lo bien que estamos ahora todos. -Se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole a Bruce.

-Amén. -Dijo este, sonriéndole y acariciándole la espalda.

-Está bien, nos lo tendremos que quedar entonces… -Lois rodó los ojos sonriente, mirando a Clark. -Pero me tienes que sacar a cenar para lucir este vestido. -

-Pues claro que sí. -Contestó este asintiendo, abrazándola también.

Los meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lois y Selina eran ya inseparables, todas las semanas quedaban al menos una vez, aunque solían quedar más. Y no era solo ese el cambio más representativo.

Superman giró la cabeza sentado en la gran mesa redonda de la Atalaya. La imponente silla con un murciélago serigrafiado en la parte superior estaba vacía...como casi siempre últimamente. Torció la boca y bajó la mirada. Batman estaba más ausente que nunca. No es que estuviera descuidando sus tareas y quehaceres para con la justicia, ni mucho menos. Pero ya no hacía las infinitas horas extra que hacía antes. Hace unos meses era el miembro más activo...y ahora era de los que menos se paseaban por la base espacial.

Gotham tampoco estaba desatendida, ni mucho menos...Estaba más segura que nunca. Todas las noches, incluso algunos días, algún Robin hacía una ronda por las calles o acudía a misiones especiales. Había veces que incluso la liga de la justicia, los Titans o algún otro grupo más, hacía su aparición para encerrar a algún súper villano. Toda la comunidad de súper héroes se había volcado para sustituir a la enamorada y feliz pareja que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo juntos. Alguna que otra noche puntual, la gata y el murciélago salían a patrullar juntos y era increíble verlos sincronizarse por los tejados y las azoteas de la ciudad. O ver cómo se compaginaban mientras saltaban, daban patadas y atacaban a villanos fuertes como Bane; quienes no aguantaban mucho tiempo de pie frente a ellos.

Era algo raro ver que Bruce aceptaba no salir cuando Selina se lo pedía...y para ser sinceros, esta casi nunca tenía que pedírselo, ya que se quedaba de primeras. Bruce le concedía a Selina todo lo que pedía, por pequeño o grande que fuera.

-Hoy tampoco ha venido, ¿eh? -Dijo de pronto Diana, de pie a su lado, sonriéndole triste.

Clark alzó las cejas mirándola sorprendido, sonrió de la misma manera y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Bruce tenía… Ellos tenían… -Rectificó arrugando el ceño. -Selina y él tenían ecografía hoy. Ayer me dijo que seguramente no vendría y, bueno, no ha venido… -Se encogió de hombros, intentando no sonar muy dolido.

-Ya veo… -La amazona se rió levemente, suspirando después. -¿De cuánto está ya Selina? Hace semanas que no la veo. -Espetó desviando la mirada pensativa.

-Hoy cumplía cinco meses, por eso le tocaba revisión. Aunque Lois me ha dicho que Bruce las planifica cada poco tiempo, ya sabes como es… -Clark se rió también, sin muchas ganas.

-Sí, ese bebé será el más seguro de todo el universo. -Diana se rió de nuevo, divertida mientras se imaginaba a Batman nervioso y constantemente encima de la gata. -¿Sabemos ya si es niño o niña? -Preguntó acercándose a él, susurrando y sonriendo curiosa.

-Me dijo Bruce que se lo decían hoy, todavía no sé nada. -Negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y se rascó la nuca. -Creo que voy a hacerles una visita...ya he completado la memoria de la reunión de hoy. No sabía que ser jefe cansara tanto. -Resopló cansado, ladeando la cabeza.

-Bueno, todo este tiempo Batman ha sido el jefe y prácticamente se encargaba de todo...Y Bruce confió en ti para sustituirlo estos meses. Deberías estar orgulloso. -Animó la princesa de Themyscira, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro y sonriéndole.

-...Supongo, pero es mucha presión. -Contestó suspirando Clark, medio sonriendo. Luego, dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

A medida que se acercaba a la mansión, podía oír cada vez más fuerte música saliendo de ella. Arrugó la cara confuso, sobrevolando bosque trasero de la gran finca familiar y bajando despacio hasta el jardín. Podía ver las ventanas abiertas, y el jardín lleno de vida y flores. Lleno de color. Alzó las cejas sorprendido, andando despacio hasta entrar por la puerta abierta del salón principal; de donde provenía la música. Se quedó estático en la puerta, con un pie dentro y otro fuera, sin creerse lo que veía.

Los futuros padres bailaban al son de la música, y estaban más radiantes que nunca. El disco de vinilo giraba en el gramófono dorado que había sobre la chimenea. Después de juntarse, Bruce le dio una vuelta a Selina estirando el brazo, para luego volver a juntarse y seguir bailando mientras sonreían. La estancia estaba muy iluminada. Clark nunca había visto entrar tanta luz en esta casa nunca, y eso que conocía a Bruce desde hacía ya unos veinte años. Todo parecía brillar, todo parecía estar impoluto, todo perfecto. Todo parecía un anuncio de la televisión. Todo en perfecta consonancia. La canción de nombre "Why did it have to be me?" se reproducía en estéreo, haciendo eco por las paredes de la sala.

Su amigo tenía unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul claro, ligeramente desabrochada por arriba. Podía verse el comienzo de su pecho. Y parecía más moreno que antes. Y su sonrisa...cómo sonreía era casi increíble de ver.

Selina tenía un vestido azul con vuelo y volantes que giraban en el aire con cada pirueta que daba. El vestido tenía unas mangas ajustadas al antebrazo y un escote en pico. También tenía la espalda al aire, pues el vestido se ataba con un lazo de seda en la nuca. En el cuello, tenía un colgante muy fino y en color dorado, con una "B" al final del mismo color. Tenía el pelo ligeramente más largo, pero mucho más brillante.

-It's only natural, but why did it have to be me?… -Canturreó Bruce con una sonrisa en los labios, hablando en voz baja cerca del rostro de la otra.

-I was so lonesome, I was blue...I couldn't help it, it had to be you… -Continuó cantando Selina con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Bruce la tumbaba en el aire sujetándola por la espalda y la besaba en los labios.

El hombre la levantó después juntándola a él y la cogió de las manos, bailando de nuevo con ella mientras se reían y se sonreían como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo. Clark sonrió mirándolos, con su barbilla cayendo ligeramente, pestañeando atónito.

Y no fue hasta segundos después, que su amigo se percató de que estaba ahí. Bruce lo miró sorprendido, sonriéndole también.

-Clark...no sabíamos que estabas aquí. -Negó con la cabeza, dejando de bailar. -¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Ha ido bien la reunión? -Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Eh, sí, sí, todo ha ido bien...Lo de siempre, ya sabes. -Contestó el súper hombre deprisa, negando con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-Genial… -Asintió Selina, rodeándose de los brazos de Bruce para que la abrazara por detrás, moviéndose despacio de lado a lado al ritmo de la canción. Bruce le sonrió, besándole la mejilla por detrás y mirando de reojo a Clark.

-Y...¿qué tal vosotros? Se os ve muy contentos. -Espetó todavía sin creerse nada, con un ligero miedo interno a que todo esto fuera un sueño. -Lois me dijo que hoy teníais revisión. -

-Oh...Todo la mar de bien. Ella está perfecta, y casi no me da patadas, todavía puedo hacer acrobacias, ¿verdad? -Le preguntó divertida al murciélago.

-Puedes pero no deberías, Cat, ya lo hemos hablado… -Le medio regañó Bruce, en tono suave pero serio.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con ese payaso, cariño. -Contestó Selina alzando los ojos y mirando al murciélago desde abajo, acariciándole la mejilla. Este frunció el ceño, mirándola todavía serio.

-Ah, ¿ella? -Cuestionó sonriendo más Clark, alzando las cejas.

Los padres se miraron sonriendo. Después, Selina se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio emocionada.

-Es una niña… -Confesó en voz baja, sonriendo más. -¡Es una niña! -Repitió más alto, riéndose feliz.

-Qué...qué bien, chicos, enhorabuena. -Asintió deprisa Clark, sonriendo y acercándose a ellos. -No sabéis cuanto me alegro...muchas felicidades. De verdad que...no sabéis lo feliz que me hace ver que estáis así. -Le acarició el brazo a ella, sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias, Clark. -Rió feliz Selina, separándose de Bruce y abrazando a Superman, quien la abrazó de vuelta.

-Sí, gracias...Y de nuevo, siento no haber podido ir. Era importante. -Se encogió de hombros Bruce, torciendo la boca.

-Oh, ni te preocupes, Bruce...Lo primero sois vosotros. Lo primero para ti son ellas. -Le aseguró Clark, asintiendo. -Ya sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. En todos. ¿Qué tal se lo han tomado los chicos? -

-Aún no se lo hemos dicho...Esta noche hemos planificado una cena para decírselo. Por ahora, vienen todos. -Asintió el padre de la casa, suspirando levemente y mirando a Selina.

-...Se lo tomarán bien, Bat, no tengas miedo. -Lo intentó animar ella, acariciándole la mejilla y mirándolo a los ojos.

-No todos se lo tomarán igual de bien...Ya sabes como está últimamente Damian. -Negó con la cabeza Bruce, bajando la mirada.

-¿Sigue sin aceptarlo? Creía que estaba solucionado… -Dijo Superman en tono triste, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del otro para animarlo. -Jon no me ha dicho nada más sobre el tema, así que pensé que estaría arreglado. -

-Casi no le habla a él, y a mí...No me ha perdonado lo que hice antes de la guerra de Joker. -Contestó dolida Selina, arrugando la cara y mirándolo de reojo.

-Entiendo...Bueno, darle un tiempo, lo entenderá. Debe ser difícil dejar de ser el pequeño de la casa. -Sonrió débilmente, intentando despejar la preocupación en el ambiente.

-Sí, solo le hace falta tiempo para asimilarlo. -Asintió ella, sonriéndole a Bruce.

Este la miró, sonriendo de la misma forma a la gata.

-...Bueno, ahora tendré que irme a Metrópolis para que Lois me eche la bronca por enterarme antes que ella del sexo del bebé. -Comentó apenado Clark, resoplando y sonriéndoles. -Se va a enfadar tanto… -

Selina rió divertida, negando con la cabeza. El murciélago sonrió a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, tu mujer me ha llamado nada más salir de la consulta para saber qué era al final. Casi se entera antes que yo...es buena en su trabajo. -Comentó divertida ella, sonriendo.

-Claro, ¿cómo no? -Superman rodó los ojos, alejándose. -Bueno, me alegro de que estéis tan felices, chicos, luego nos vemos. -Alzó la mano, diciéndoles adiós antes de girarse y salir volando por donde había entrado.

Después de que llegaran todos y se sentaran, la pareja preparaba los platos en la cocina mientras en el comedor, los hermanos permanecían a la espera de que volvieran. Tim bebió un trago de la copa de agua que tenía, mirando al resto de sus hermanos sin saber qué decir.

Desde que Bruce habría descubierto que Selina estaba embarazada...todo había sido un poco raro entre todos. Era como una persona totalmente distinta. Siempre sonreía, siempre tenía energía, siempre estaba...feliz. Y no es que estuvieran en desacuerdo con eso, ni muchos menos. Estaban infinitamente contentos de ver al murciélago así. Simplemente, no estaban acostumbrados a cómo tratar con un Bruce así.

-...Vale, hablaré yo, gallinas. -Espetó rompiendo el silencio Jason, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Decidme que no he sido el único que los ha oído cantar desde la cocina. ¿Desde cuándo él canta? ¿Qué clase de droga se está metiendo? -Preguntó visiblemente molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye, Jason, baja un poco el tono, ¿quieres? -Le regañó Dick, ejerciendo de hermano mayor, indignado con la forma de hablar del otro. -Bruce no se está metiendo nada...Solamente es feliz. Todos somos felices. -Sonrió Dick. -¿Acaso no te gusta que Bruce sea feliz por una vez en su vida? -Cuestionó alzando una ceja incrédulo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Todd por una vez. -Habló Damian, cruzándose de brazos. -Padre no es feliz...padre no sabe ser feliz. Y cuando le pase algo a ese bebé espero que ella lo recomponga. -Dijo entre dientes.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios dices, Damian?! Retira eso ahora mismo. -Le increpó Dick, señalándolo con el dedo, levantándose de la silla y desorbitando los ojos. -No le pasará nada a nadie, ¿me habéis oído? No le pasará nada porque ese bebé tiene cuatro hermanos mayores que cuidarán de él. Cuidaremos de él, de Bruce y de Selina. ¿Entendido? -Preguntó paseando los ojos por los demás, fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Venga ya, ni que hubiéramos sido la familia más perfecta del mundo siempre, como ahora, ptch. -Jason soltó una risa molesta, negando con la cabeza y desviando la mirada. -Esto es una puta farsa...Nadie ha sido feliz nunca en esta casa, Dick. Deja de engañarte a ti mismo de una vez. -Le hizo saber mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Ah no? ¿No fuiste feliz cuando B te adoptó, Jason? -Alzó las cejas sorprendido, haciendo callar al otro y que agachase la mirada. -¿Y tú, Damian? ¿No fuiste feliz cuando Bruce te llevó a esa exposición de armas que no quería ver pero que vio para acompañarte, a sabiendas de que la noche anterior había recibido un balazo? -Preguntó mirando al chico en cuestión.

-...Yo fui muy feliz cuando Bruce aceptó mi sistema en la nube para la cueva. -Dijo feliz Tim, sonriendo y con la mirada perdida.

-Claro. Igual que yo fui feliz cuando Bruce me llevó al juicio contra el asesino de mis padres. -Asintió Dick, todavía frunciendo el ceño. -Bruce siempre se ha esforzado por hacernos felices a todos...pero sabéis quién no ha sido feliz nunca, hasta hace unos meses? -Alzó una ceja, apoyando las palmas de las manos en la mesa. -Bruce. -Terminó diciendo secamente, ladeando la cabeza.

Jason y Damian desviaron la mirada incómodos, torciendo la boca. Tim agachó la mirada, mirándose los dedos y jugando con ellos. No sabía por qué Jason y Damian eran tan reacios a este cambio radical en el padre de familia...pero a él solo le hacía feliz verlo así. Sobre todo después de perder al queridísimo abuelo y segundo padre de la casa; Alfred.

-Mirad...Entiendo que estéis dolidos. Todos lo estamos por lo que pasamos, vivimos y observamos hace unos meses en aquella guerra. Igual que entiendo que culpéis a esa mujer por hacerle tanto daño a Bruce...pero si algo nos enseñó este hombre, es que el pasado no está para recordarlo, está para superarlo. Y lo que importa ahora es esto. -Señaló la mesa, sonriéndoles. -Todos estamos vivos, chicos. Todos somos felices. Nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Y, dentro de poco, hasta seremos uno más. -Sonrió más, medio riéndose, feliz.

-A veces eres tan cursi, Dick… -Resopló Jason, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Aunque terminó sonriendo, mirando a Damian, que seguía enfadado. -Venga...seguro que estás deseando "entrenar" al nuevo. -Puso comillas con sus dedos, sonriendo burlón.

-...No sé por qué haces uso de las comillas para esa frase, Todd, porque mis entrenamientos son de todo menos una broma. -Contestó entre dientes Damian, sonrojándose y alzando la cabeza orgulloso. -Y pues claro que lo entrenaré yo. Soy su hermano mayor. -Puso los brazos en jarras, sonriendo temblorosamente y notando como su sonrojo se profundizaba al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él.

-Vaya, vaya...¡Pues yo le enseñaré a programar! Será un hacker estupendo, ¡el mejor de todos! -Festejó Tim, sonriendo orgulloso.

-Sí, será un completo friki como tú, lo pillamos… -Jason movió la mano sonriendo, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Red robin. -Por eso...yo le enseñaré el arte de ligar. Y también le enseñaré cómo manejar una pistola, ¿eh? Aunque eso no se lo diremos a su padre… -Se rió entre dientes, frotándose las manos.

-¿Veis? Todos podemos ayudar y poner de nuestra parte. Este chico será el más fuerte, listo y rápido del mundo… -Asintió Dick, cruzado de brazos y sonriendo.

En ese momento, los dos padres entraron en la sala con un carrito de comida, dejando los platos de los comensales en la mesa y sentándose uno al lado del otro. Damian sonrió levemente para sí mismo, al ver que su padre se había sentado a su lado, quedando el pequeño a la derecha. Aunque su ceño se frunció levemente cuando el murciélago le dio la mano a la mujer a la izquierda del hombre. Después, empezaron a comer.

-¿De qué hablabais, chicos? -Cuestionó curioso Bruce, alzando los ojos para mirarlos mientras comía.

-Oh, de nada...Simplemente comentábamos lo que cada uno le va a enseñar a nuestro nuevo hermano pequeño. -Se rió divertido Dick, cogiendo un poco de pan.

La gata y el murciélago se dirigieron miradas cómplices, sonriéndose por lo equivocados que estaban respecto a su "hermano".

-Sí, será un entrenamiento duro y difícil, pero la sangre y las lágrimas que derrame lo convertirán en un hombre indestructible. -Pronunció Damian en tono lapidario, mientras se comía su risotto vegano hecho solo para él.

-Bueno, tampoco hace falta ser así de duro...También podemos jugar con él, hacer castillos de arena, construir cosas, perseguirnos por el jardín. -Tim suspiró, sonriendo de solo imaginárselo, encandilado.

-Perseguirnos con pistolas por el jardín suena bien… -Dijo Jason sonriendo. Bruce lo miró frunciendo el ceño, girando la cabeza molesto. -...Pistolas de agua, viejo, pistolas de agua. -

-Todo eso suena genial, chicos, de verdad que sí… -Selina se rió suavemente, apretando la mano de Bruce entre sus dedos. Este asintió, sonriéndole. -Pero no tendréis un hermano, chicos. -Se encogió de hombros, mirándolos. -...Vais a tener una hermana. -Les hizo saber, sonriendo más.

El silencio se hizo dueño del lugar después de esas palabras. Un sudor frío, junto a una palidez generalizada entre los Robin se apoderó de ellos. Miraron a los padres como si fueran fantasmas, unos fantasmas que les acababan de tirar un cubo de agua helada. Dick carraspeó desviando la mirada, pensando en qué decir o hacer a continuación. Miró a sus hermanos, que todavía estaban paralizados. Tim fue el primero en mirarlo, arrugando la frente. Dick tragó saliva, bajando los ojos al plato de comida que tenía delante. Olía terriblemente bien, pero su mente estaba demasiado llena de pensamientos ahora mismo por el shock de la noticia.

Y de pronto, el nieto de la cabeza del demonio se levantó, mirando a su padre con una intensidad que podía matar si se lo proponía. Su padre lo miró, alzando las cejas sorprendido.

-¡Pues…! -Dijo en voz alta, con los músculos de la cara en tensión y frunciendo el ceño todo lo que podía. -¡Pues que sepas que seré un buen hermano mayor! ¡Protegeré a esa niña con mi vida si hace falta, y...y nunca le fallaré! -Siguió diciendo con las mejillas ardiendo, totalmente sonrojado. -Me quedaré al lado de su cuna por las noches...Y le leeré cuentos y le cantaré nanas si hace falta. -Terminó, bajando cada vez más la voz, arrugando la cara avergonzado.

-Damian… -Contestó su padre sonriendo encandilado, entornando los ojos mientras miraba a su hijo.

Selina echó hacia atrás la silla, levantándose y agachando la cabeza, rodeó a su compañero vital y apartó la silla del Robin actual. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo juntó a ella, agachándose un poco, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y escondiendo la cara en su hombro. Damian alzó las cejas impresionado, encogió los brazos y se quedó paralizado.

Todos escucharon cómo la mujer sollozaba en voz baja, mientras temblaba ligeramente. Los demás miraron la escena con un nudo en la garganta. Dick sonrió, con sus ojos brillando a punto de llorar. Tim ya estaba derramando algunas lágrimas en silencio, con una sonrisa en la boca. Jason los miró torciendo la boca, mirando hacia arriba de vez en cuando para evitar con todas sus fuerzas ponerse a llorar delante de todos.

Bruce sonrió más, acariciándole despacio la espalda a Selina. Sabía la montaña rusa por la que estaba pasando ahora mismo por las hormonas...y que su frío, pedante y difícil hijo hubiera pronunciado esas palabras; había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso para ponerse a llorar. Y últimamente le hacía falta poco para ponerse a llorar, ya fuera de tristeza, felicidad, risa o enfado.

-Muchísimas gracias, Damian...Significa mucho para mí. -Le dijo Selina, separándose y mirándolo a los ojos. Le puso las manos en las mejillas, sonriéndole con los ojos verdes brillantes y ligeramente rojos por haber llorado. -Eres un amor, Damian, estamos muy orgullosos de ti… -Asintió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Damian arrugó la cara, alzando las cejas y sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Bajó los ojos y asintió deprisa, frunciendo el ceño, intentando mantener la calma. Aunque su corazón parecía que iba a explotar. Permaneció callado, a sabiendas de que si hablaba, su voz temblaría como un flan.

-Muy, muy orgullosos… -Asintió Bruce, sonriéndole y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

El pequeño dio un respingo, mirando en shock a su padre. Tragó saliva y sonrió feliz, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.

-Yo...yo estoy muy feliz por vosotros, padre. Igualmente, intentaré...intentaré entrenar a esa niña lo mejor que pueda. -Tartamudeó mientras hablaba, haciendo una pequeña reverencia después.

-Claro que lo harás, ven aquí. -Lo animó Bruce, agarrándolo de la muñeca y juntándolo a él para abrazarlo.

Damian aceptó el abrazo sobresaltado, dándole unos toques en la espalda a su padre y sonrojándose como un tomate, sin saber qué hacer. Selina se rió levemente, secándose las lágrimas y volviendo a su sitio, sentándose y serenándose de nuevo.

-Bueno, perdonar el show...Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, chicos. Sois muy importantes para nosotros, y seréis realmente importantes para esta niña. -Les dijo Selina, sonriéndoles y dándole la mano a Dick, ya que lo tenía al lado.

-Oh, Selina, ya sabes que puedes llamarnos siempre que lo necesites...porque sabemos que B no lo hará. -Dijo Nightwing, moviendo los ojos hasta Bruce, sonriendo divertido.

-...Sí, a Bizarro le encantan los niños, y a Artemis también. -Asintió Jason, sonriéndole a la mujer.

-Seréis muy buenos canguros cuando vuestro padre y yo nos vayamos...por ahí. -Comentó divertida Selina, mirando a Bruce de reojo, alzando las cejas sugerente.

Bruce alzó la cabeza, rodeando con un brazo a Damian todavía. Arrugó la cara contrariado y miró a la gata, alzando una ceja.

-¿Por ahí? ¿Vamos...vamos a dejar a nuestra hija sola? No me parece buena idea… -Opinó Bruce, negando con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, arrugando la nariz.

-Tiene cuatro hermanos mayores, Bat...Será la niña más segura del mundo. -Aseguró ella dando un sorbo de agua para después seguir comiendo, completamente tranquila.

-Sí, y mañana mismo me pondré a redactar estrategias de vigilancia veinticuatro horas para ella, padre. -Aseguró Damian, volviendo a su asiento y frunciendo el ceño serio.

Bruce lo miró de reojo, torciendo la boca y comiendo en silencio.

-Podríamos llevárnosla… -Espetó el hombre después de unos momentos.

-Lo que te decía, Selina. -Contestó entre risas Dick, mirando a esta misma. Ella contestó con otra risa, asintiendo.

Selina vio a Damian en el jardín, de pie derecho y mirando al cielo nocturno. Puso una mano sobre el brazo de Bruce, a la vez que este cogía varios platos para recoger la mesa. El murciélago la miró, y ella le hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia el chico. Bruce asintió y ella agarró los platos que tenía él.

Salió al jardín, colocándose al lado de su hijo, que miraba a las estrellas. Damian giró la cabeza despacio, mirando a su padre. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y sonreía mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba la cabeza. Corría un viento leve, que venía frío. Pero tenían jersey, así que no se estaba del todo mal. Miró hacia atrás, viendo cómo los otros tres y Selina recogían la mesa mientras conversaban animadamente y se reían.

-¿No estás nervioso, padre? -Preguntó entonces el pequeño, sabiendo que tenían intimidad.

-No...por ahora no, al menos. -Se rió levemente Bruce, encogiéndose de hombros.

Damian arrugó la cara. Aún era...chocante oír al murciélago reírse. Se reía y sonreía tanto ahora que tenía a Selina a su lado. Era extraño, pero reconfortante.

-Tal vez nervios no sea lo que sienta sino… -Bruce abrió los ojos despacio, expulsando lentamente el aire de sus pulmones. -Miedo, tal vez. -

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué tendrías miedo tú? Eres Batman. Y...y nosotros protegeremos a esa niña. -Aseguró endureciendo el tono, frunciendo el ceño ante una posible amenaza contra su familia. -Aniquilaré a todo aquel que intente hacerle daño. -Juró entre dientes.

Vivir la muerte del mayordomo fue duro. Pasó unos meses muy complicados...y ese dolor, se convirtió poco a poco en fuerza. Una fuerza que amenazaba con arrasar a todo aquel que intentara siquiera dañar a su familia.

-No, nada de eso… -Bruce sonrió, mirando las estrellas. -Es decir, sé que todos la protegeréis con uñas y dientes, y os agradecemos eso. Lo que me da miedo es… -Torció la boca, pensando en cómo decirlo. Expresar sentimientos era algo nuevo para él, así que era complicado. Pero lo haría. Porque su hijo lo merecía. Y porque Alfred lo hubiera querido. Daba las gracias a Selina por obligarle a sincerarse o ser más abierto. -Me da miedo ser mal padre. Me da miedo...no saber qué necesita cuando llore. Me da miedo no ser suficiente. -Asintió, bajando la mirada hacia el césped perfectamente cortado bajo sus pies, que se extendía y se extendía.

-Oh. -Espetó Damian, desviando la mirada y entornando los ojos. Arrugó la cara, sin saber qué responder. -Bueno...para mi has sido un buen padre, padre. -Dijo, sonando redundante. -Si te comparo con madre, has sido y eres un gran apoyo para mí. Me enseñaste a ser...humano. -Alzó las cejas, sonrojándose levemente por la vergüenza que le daba expresar esto.

Bruce se quedó callado, escuchándolo mientras lo miraba.

-...A veces creo que envidiaba a Jon por...bueno, porque Superman es mucho más abierto que tú. -Asintió, mirándolo de reojo por un ligero miedo a la reacción del otro. -Pero no te puedo culpar, padre. Al fin y al cabo, Jon es mucho más abierto que yo. Creo que...no me gustaría que fueras tan ñoño como el señor Kent. -Expresó Damian, frunciendo el ceño y asintiendo despacio, contento con sus palabras.

-Ah… -Bruce se rió, divertido con lo que acababa de decir Damian. Este se sonrojó más, mirándolo y arrugando la nariz, sin entender por qué era gracioso. -Pienso igual. No puede ser bueno darse tantos abrazos. -Asintió el hombre, cruzándose de brazos. -...Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude y supe con todos vosotros, Damian. De verdad que lo intenté. Y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, soy humano, tengo mis errores y meto la pata algunas veces. -Ladeó la cabeza, haciendo memoria.

-Sí, bastantes, puedo constatarlo. -Confesó Damian, imitando la postura del otro y cruzándose de brazos también.

-Bueno, tú tampoco eres perfecto, hijo. -Respondió Bruce, mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

Dick volvió a la mesa de la cocina desde el comedor, agarró unos cuantos vasos más y pasó por al lado de Selina, que miraba a padre e hijo desde el jardín.

-Míralos, parecen un par de señores mayores… -Dijo la mujer, con un pequeño pastel en la mano, a medio comer.

Nightwing los miró, riéndose divertido y asintiendo.

-La verdad es que sí… -Suspiró, bajando los ojos y moviéndolos hasta la gata.

La conocía desde hacía tantos años que ya ni se acordaba...era casi un sueño tenerla aquí y pensar que iba a tener un bebé con Bruce finalmente. Dejó los vasos de nuevo en la mesa, rascándose la nuca.

-Oye, Selina… -Le dijo mirándola de reojo. Ella lo miró también, alzando una ceja y sonriendo. -Quiero darte la bienvenida oficial a la familia. Quiero que sepas que eres una más, murciélago o no, te queremos. Gracias por hacer feliz a B. -Asintió, sonriéndole de forma sincera.

-Oh, Dick… -Le puso una mano en la mejilla, acariciándole suavemente. -Gracias a vosotros. Y perdonad por...bueno, lo de la boda. Para mi tampoco fue fácil dejar atrás todo. El vestido, el anillo… -Alzó los ojos para no llorar, mordiéndose el labio. -...Bat. -Miró al susodicho a través del ventanal que daba al jardín. -Ojalá pudiéramos celebrar una boda o algo en condiciones. Solo nosotros, solo los necesarios. -Asintió, bajando la mirada.

-¿Y quién dice que no podamos? -Preguntó sonriendo, captando la atención de la otra. -Déjame consultarlo y luego te digo algo...¿quieres? -

-...Hecho. -Le dijo sonriendo, estrechándole la mano firmemente cuando Dick extendió la suya.

-¿Qué está hecho? -Cuestionó de pronto el padre de familia, entrando a la cocina seguido por Damian.

-Cosas nuestras… -Anunció Selina, sonriendo divertida y mirando a Dick con cara de cómplice. Este le devolvió la misma mirada, riéndose entre dientes.

-Para nada sospechoso, Grayson. -Contestó Robin, achicando los ojos y girando la cabeza vacilante.

-Para nada. -Concordó Bruce, achicando los ojos también.

Selina y Dick rompieron a reír, para después seguir recogiendo la mesa junto a Bruce y Damian.

Aquella mañana soleada y despejada de un sábado, Bruce se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Selina por detrás, a la vez que sonreía. Todo era perfecto. Los chicos estaban colaborativos, nadie estaba enfadado...los villanos parecían estar de vacaciones. Era como una luna de miel.

Hasta que dejó de serlo.

-Bruce… -Le dijo Selina, intentando moverse.

-Mh… -Contestó él a medio camino entre el sueño y estar despierto.

-Bruce. -Insistió ella, apartando los brazos de él y sentándose en la cama. Giró la cabeza, levantándose despacio, embarazada hasta la boca. -Bruce, creo estoy de parto...Estoy teniendo algunas contracciones. -Dijo entonces, buscando la ropa que tenía preparada para irse al hospital.

-Mh… -Volvió a decir él.

Y de pronto, abrió los ojos de golpe, dando un brinco en la cama como un gato asustado y levantándose deprisa. Todo su ser se puso en marcha y apenas tardó tres minutos en vestirse, mandar los mensajes pertinentes y sacar la mochila con todo lo necesario para irse al hospital.

Al siguiente minuto, Damian hizo acto de aparición, entrando a la habitación deprisa, vestido y totalmente arreglado para irse.

-¡He activado el protocolo B! Dick y Tim están de camino, Bárbara y Jason vendrán después, antes avisarán a los demás y yo os acompañaré al hospital. -Dijo deprisa el chico, terminando de ponerse los zapatos.

-¿Qué es el protocolo B? -Preguntó arrugando la cara Selina, ligeramente molesta por todo el jolgorio que se estaba organizando.

-El protocolo B es el protocolo "Bebé", Selina, está organizado para un parto seguro y a tiempo. Todos tenemos asignadas tareas que debemos cumplir...y padre, prometiste que se lo ibas a contar. -Le recriminó, saliendo de la habitación.

Bruce agarró suavemente a Selina del brazo cuando esta terminó de vestirse y calzarse, ayudándola a salir.

-Bueno, ella creo que sabe muy bien qué papel le ha tocado en este protocolo, Damian… -Suspiró Bruce, notablemente nervioso, sudando incluso. Movió su mano para poner dos dedos en la muñeca de Selina, midiéndole las pulsaciones. -Bien, setenta pulsaciones por minuto, ¿cada cuánto se dan las contracciones? -Preguntó mirándola.

Selina arrugó la nariz, frunciendo el ceño y girando la cabeza para ver cómo Damian lo apuntaba todo en una PDA amarilla.

-Eh...cada...¿un rato? -Espetó confusa, empezando a agobiarse ella también.

Al llegar a la cocina, Dick y Tim estaban esperándolos. Los hombres se pusieron hablar entre ellos, mientras no paraban de rondar a Selina y hacerle preguntas, asegurándose de que todo estaba bien. Le preguntaban si estaba bien, qué quería desayunar, le decían que se diera prisa, le preguntaban constantemente si había tenido una contracción de nuevo…

Selina frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada y apretando el vaso de café descafeinado con leche entre sus manos. Dejó con fuerza el vaso sobre la encimera, provocando un ruido sordo, y haciendo que todos se callaran y la miraran.

-¡A ver! ¡Todos vamos a abandonar este estúpido protocolo, ¿me habéis oído?! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo palidecer a los demás. Señaló a los tres hermanos. -¡Vosotros tres vais a dejar de atosigarme, vais a acompañarnos al hospital en silencio y vais a esperar en la sala de espera junto a los demás cuando lleguen! ¡¿Me habéis oído?! -Preguntó soltando toda la rabia que llevaba dentro.

Los tres Robin asintieron despacio, tragando saliva duramente y desviando la mirada.

-¡Bien! ¡Y tú! -Volvió a hablar, señalando a Bruce, quien dio un respingo y se encogió un poco. -¡Tú vas a ayudarme a montarme en el coche, vas a pasar conmigo al hospital y no me vas a soltar la mano hasta que este bebé esté en tus brazos! -Exclamó frunciendo el ceño y taladrándolo con sus ojos verdes. -¡¿Ha quedado claro?! -

-Claro como el agua...cariño. -Añadió al final, ligeramente atemorizado.

-¡Eso espero! -Finalizó ella asintiendo, bebiéndose el café con leche de un solo trago y dejándolo en la mesa.

Se levantó y empezó a andar hacia la salida, con Bruce agarrándola del brazo y ayudándola a andar. Los tres hermanos los siguieron hasta la puerta de entrada, cerrándola con llave después de salir.

-Pf, cualquiera le dice que no...casi me hago pis encima. -Confesó Dick en voz baja, arrugando la cara y acercándose al coche.

-Ya te digo. -Contestó Tim, arrugando la cara.

Habían pasado horas. Horas desde que la madre y el padre habían entrado a los paritorios. Bárbara había venido al principio, los había visto antes de pasar, pero hacía rato que se había ido. Su turno empezaba y tenía que irse a trabajar, para su desgracia.

Los cuatro hermanos permanecían en la sala de espera. Había de todo entre ellos.

Jason era el que más tranquilo estaba. Jugaba con su móvil, medio recostado en una de las incómodas y duras sillas de la sala. Dick ya se había comido tres barritas energéticas. No es que tuviera hambre, más bien estaba ansioso. Tim iba por su quinto café. Movía la pierna sin parar y tenía la mirada fija en las dos puertas que los separaban de los paritorios. El Robin actual mantenía la cabeza agachada, andaba de un lado a otro de la sala en línea recta, siempre siguiendo el mismo recorrido, como un soldado. De vez en cuando se acercaba a las puertas e intentaba ver algo a través de las pequeñas ventanas de las puertas. Luego emitía un gruñido leve y vuelta a empezar su paseo.

-¿Seguro que todo ha ido bien? ¿Lo hemos hecho todo bien? -Preguntó preocupado Tim, moviendo los ojos por el resto allí presente.

-Sí, lo hemos hecho todo bien...A veces lleva su tiempo, supongo. -Intentó tranquilizarlo Dick, sonriéndole levemente.

-Lo habríamos hecho mejor si Selina no se hubiera interpuesto entre nuestro protocolo, estudiado durante tres meses al detalle por todos nosotros, y su bebé. Hemos llegado tres minutos tarde al hospital. -Se quejó Damian, como si fuera una auténtica tropelía.

-Oh, venga ya, en el control nos han dicho que faltaban horas para que dilatara del todo, no seas exagerado… -Comentó Jason, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Todo está bien, a la niña le gusta ser el centro de atención, como a su padre. -Se encogió de hombros. -...Ay mierda. -Dijo entonces, alzando las cejas en shock.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Tim mirándolo asustado, al igual que los otros dos.

-...Me he quedado sin vidas. Tengo que esperar una hora a que se recarguen. -Dijo entre dientes, alzando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

Damian alzó una ceja, intentando mantenerse callado para no soltarle lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, porque estaba en un hospital. Gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, volviendo a andar.

-Eres de lo que no hay, Jason. -Confesó Tim, suspirando y apoyando la espalda en la silla.

-Lo sé. -Sonrió este, levantándose para ver qué había en la máquina de aperitivos.

Dick suspiró cansado, acomodándose en la silla y mirando alrededor, pensando en qué hacer. Miró a los demás, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo creéis que llamarán al bebé? -Preguntó el chico.

-Tal vez padre haya pensado en honrar a su madre. -Opinó el más pequeño, alzando una ceja.

-...Tal vez, eso sería propio de Bruce. Sería un detalle muy bonito. Y Martha es un nombre muy bonito. -Asintió Tim, viéndolo plausible.

-No creo que vaya a llamar al bebé, Martha. -Negó Jason en rotundo, girándose y apoyando la espalda en la máquina. -Os olvidáis de que el bebé no es solo del viejo, Selina también tiene que ver en esto. -

-...Tienes razón. Martha sería muy unilateral, ¿no creéis? Creo que elegirán un nombre contundente. ¿Qué nombre queda bien con los apellidos Wayne Kyle? -Cuestionó Dick divertido.

-Muchos nombres quedan bien con esos apellidos, son bonitos, suenan bien juntos. -Asintió Tim.

-Sea el nombre que sea, esa niña va a tener coraje. -Dijo Damian mirando hacia las puertas, frunciendo el ceño. -Será un murciélago y un gato. Nosotros solo somos una de esas dos cosas. -Pronunció como si fuera algo épico.

Los demás lo miraron sintiendo el peso de esas palabras, pusieron expresión seria y miraron hacia las puertas, esperando con impaciencia al tan ansiado bebé.

Después de una hora más, todos se pusieron en pie cuando Bruce apareció por las puertas. Y todos respiraron tranquilos cuando el heredero de los Wayne sonreía feliz. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta la habitación donde la madre y la recién nacida descansaban y todos sentía ese característico dolor en la tripa cuando se tienen nervios por algo. O por alguien, en este caso.

-Hablad en voz baja, están cansadas y quieren tranquilidad… -Les indicó el padre en voz baja, mirándolos de reojo.

-¿Todo ha ido bien? ¿Estáis bien? -Preguntó Damian ansioso, arrugando la cara.

-Todo ha ido muy bien...Selina casi me rompe la mano, pero ha ido bien… -Admitió riéndose en silencio, abriendo la puerta despacio y dejándolos entrar.

Dentro, tumbada en la cama y arropada, ligeramente despeinada y visiblemente cansada, Selina sonreía tranquila con las manos sobre el estómago. Les sonrió cuando pasaron y se sentó despacio.

-Hola, chicos… -Los saludó susurrando.

-Hola...¿qué tal ha ido? -Preguntó Dick, sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Bien, ha ido todo de maravilla. -Asintió ella, inclinándose hacia la derecha, indicando que estaba ahí la pequeña cunita que había al lado de la cama, donde estaba la pequeña.

Los hermanos se asomaron curiosos a la cuna, donde un bebé de color rosa pálido, con un pijama y un gorro de color blancos y arropada hasta el pecho permanecía dormida. Emitieron un "oh" en voz baja y sonrieron encandilados.

-Saludad a Helena Wayne Kyle… -Asintió Bruce, sentándose al lado de Selina y cogiéndola de la mano, sonriéndole.

-Helena… -Asintió Dick también, mirando a los demás. -Es un nombre precioso, chicos. Me gusta mucho. Y la niña es adorable...se parece mucho a ti, Selina. -

-Oh, gracias Dick… -Contestó ella, sonrojándose levemente y sonriendo.

-Sin duda ha heredado tu gracia natural, sí. -Asintió Damian, mirando a la pequeña.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca, hijo. -Suspiró Bruce, entornando los ojos.

Los demás rieron suavemente para no despertar a Helena, totalmente tranquilos ahora que sabían que todo había ido bien.

-Dios...como he echado de menos esto. -Dijo Lois, abrazando a Helena y olisqueándola suavemente. -Los bebés recién nacidos son lo mejor. -

Selina se rió ligeramente, un poco confusa porque su amiga olisqueara a su hija. Apretó la mano de Bruce entre sus manos, ladeando la cabeza. Hacía ya unos cuantos días que habían vuelto del hospital, y todo se había normalizado bastante rápido.

Bruce, por su parte, estaba hecho polvo. Casi siempre era él el que se levantaba cuando Helena empezaba a llorar. No porque Selina se lo dijera, sino porque al murciélago le faltaba salir corriendo cuando la oía. El hombre tenía unas marcadas ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos, pero a pesar del cansancio, sonreía como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida.

-Es guapísima, chicos. De verdad que lo es. -Les felicitó Diana, mirando a la pequeña y sonriéndole mientras Lois la abrazaba. Le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice suavemente y Helena emitió un balbuceo feliz.

-Gracias Diana...Gracias por venir hoy todos. -Agradeció Bruce, paseando los ojos por los Kent y la princesa de Themyscira.

-Oh, gracias a ti por invitarnos, Bruce. No queríamos venir porque sabemos que queréis intimidad y tranquilidad, al menos en los primeros días. -Asintió Clark, alzando la taza de té.

Jon sonrió también, sentado en el sofá al lado de su madre, con su amigo sentado al otro lado, que no paraba de mirar a su hermana pequeña.

-Tu hermana es muy mona, Damian… -Le dijo Superboy en voz baja para no interrumpir la conversación de los adultos.

-Lo sé. Es muy pequeña también. Tengo que vigilarla por si le pasa algo. -Asintió, mirando a su amigo. -Es agotador tener un bebé en casa. He protegido todas las esquinas de todos los muebles de la casa. -Hizo saber, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, bueno, creo que aún faltan unos meses para que Helena aprenda a gatear siquiera, ¿no? -Jon alzó una ceja, sonriendo por el cariño y el tacto que representaba Damian para con su hermanita. Y eso que Helena solo llevaba seis días en casa.

-Igualmente tenemos que tener cuidado. Selina y padre son un poco desastres… -Confesó Robin susurrando, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ah… -Jon ladeó la cabeza, volviendo a reírse.

-¿Habéis...sabido algo más de él? -Preguntó con precaución entonces Diana, sabiendo dónde se metía, rodeando el sofá y sentándose en un sillón al lado de Bruce.

Selina arrugó la cara, desviando la mirada y haciéndole un gesto a Lois para que le devolviera a la niña. Esta puso cara de preocupada, devolviéndosela a su madre con sumo cuidado.

-¿Ha pasado algo, cariño? -Preguntó Lois, posando una mano sobre el brazo de Selina, quien mecía despacio a Helena, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

La gata miró al murciélago, torciendo la boca, pues sabía que si nombraba siquiera su nombre, se pondría a llorar o algo peor. Bruce endureció el rostro, notando enseguida que Selina le estaba pidiendo que hablara él. Batman cogió aire, mirando a Lois y a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Ya se lo conté a Diana hace unos días, para que estuviera pendiente por mí. -Se rascó la frente, tragando saliva. -Hace unos días, no sabemos cómo, Joker se enteró que...bueno, que habíamos tenido a Helena. Hizo un intento de escape y, bueno, nos envió una cinta donde amenazaba a toda la familia con… -Calló, sin embargo, incapaz de repetir lo que había dicho o más bien gritado el payaso en aquella grabación. -Gordon me informó de que recibieron la cinta para que solo la viera yo, y eso hice...pero estaba obligado a contárselo a Selina. -Asintió, mirando a esta última. -No hemos vuelto a recibir nada, pero...bueno, estamos en alerta. Se ha reforzado la seguridad en su módulo y celda, pero conociéndolo como lo conocemos… -Resopló, negando con la cabeza.

-Oh, cielo… -Dijo terriblemente apenada Lois, apretando su agarre en el brazo de la gata para darle fuerzas. -Sabes que él no os hará nada nunca, ¿verdad? -La madre primeriza la miró, con más miedo que otra cosa en la mirada. -Tienes a cuatro Robin de tu parte, un murciélago que mataría por ti, un sobrino con súper poderes, un cuñado que por cierto es el hombre más fuerte del mundo, una princesa semi mortal capaz de dirigir ejércitos...y a toda la liga de la justicia de tu parte. -La animó ella, sonriendo con fuerza y asintiendo.

Selina soltó una risa entrecortada, con varias lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Bruce sonrió también, mirando cómo la periodista se levantaba para consolar a la gata, abrazándola con cuidado por Helena.

-Muchas gracias, Lois...Eres la mejor. -Le susurró Selina.

-Qué va...Al fin y al cabo, somos como hermanas ya, ¿no? -Se separó la periodista para mirarla, alzando una ceja y con los ojos húmedos por la emoción del momento, apunto de llorar también.

-...Claro. -Afirmó Selina, sonriendo con la sola idea de tener una hermana, alguien a quien poder contárselo todo y quien poder confiar.

-¿Puedo entrar en esa unión de hermanas no sanguíneas? Yo también quiero… -Pidió Diana, mirándolas sonriendo.

-Pues claro. -Aceptó la gata dándole la mano a la amazona, riéndose a la vez que Lois.

Bruce suspiró tranquilo, mirando de reojo a Clark, quien lo miró sonriendo de vuelta. Jon sonrió emocionado por la escena que acababan de vivir, miró a Damian, quien permanecía con el ceño fruncido y mirando a los demás.

-...¿Has oído eso? Han dicho que soy como vuestro primo. Somos primos. -Asintió Jon, sonriéndole. -Está guay...¿tú tienes primos? -

-No. -Negó Damian secamente.

-Pues ahora tienes uno. Ya verás qué guay es, mi prima Kara es la mejor...Es súper molona. Trabaja en un sitio súper guay y le gustan las mismas galletas que a mí. A veces salimos a tomar helado y a luchar juntos. -Asintió, recordándolo. -

Damian permaneció serio unos segundos, intentando hacer como que le daba igual lo que le estaba diciendo Jon. Terminó mordiéndose el labio y sonrojándose levemente. Bajó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio. Superboy lo miró riéndose levemente, inclinándose hacia él ligeramente.

**Author's Note:**

> N.A.: ¡Buenas a todos! Os traigo un fic en el que he estado trabajando últimamente, a raíz de los eventos ocurridos actualmente en la serie de Batman. Me enamoré desde esa escena donde Selina y Bruce descubren que ella está embarazada. La sonrisa que pone Bruce me cautivó enormemente, y me decidí a escribir algo sobre Helena y cómo se lo habrían tomado los demás personajes. Siento que, a causa de la guerra de Joker, los amigos e hijos de Bruce llevan desconectados demasiado tiempo, así que quería hacer algo familiar y bonito para con ellos. También quería explorar cómo sería la entrada y bienvenida de Selina al círculo de amistad y familiar de Batman. Decir también que ya estoy trabajando en una segunda parte de este fic, donde Helena será más mayor y empezará a adentrarse en la vida adolescente y se verán las primeras pinceladas como adulta. Sobre esta parte, me basaré en las imágenes que se vieron de ella (muy pocas para mi gusto) en el cómic Anual de Batman #2 y en el especial 80 años de Catwoman. Y poco más que decir...¡Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos!
> 
> PZ.


End file.
